


As Asked By Peter

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: You're The Sunflower [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (yet), Fluff, Gen, Just a kid asking the Avengers random questions that all it is, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Peter is the actual cutest in this, Precious Peter Parker, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is done with Peter tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: Peter liked to ask questions.Where he got those questions though was another problem entirely.Or the five times Peter asked the Avengers questions, plus the one time he asks one to his dad.





	1. Is Natasha Immortal?

It had been a shocking revelation for them all after the Battle of New York to learn that Tony had a kid. Natasha especially was thrown off considering she had worked undercover for the man and still had never learned about Peter.

Mostly, the kid stayed in his room or in the lab with Tony while the rest of the Avengers were around. Not that he _couldn’t _come out now that they knew about him. He just chose not to a majority of the time.

At first, Natasha assumed that Peter was just a little shy, especially considering that the few times he had appeared were when he was with Tony or otherwise looking for him. Or maybe he had a little separation anxiety after everything that had happened with his dad since he became a superhero. Honestly, she wouldn’t have blamed him if that was the case.

After three weeks of them being around Peter must have finally gotten comfortable around them. If the way that he just walked out of his room one afternoon and plopped down on the couch beside Natasha was any indication. And without any prolusion he asked quite seriously:

“If you don’t want to die, why were you born?”

From across the room, Tony groaned, looking up from his Stark pad to fix Peter with a tired dad look. “Please, kid, go back upstairs.”

Peter crossed his legs, getting more comfortable as he insisted “No dad, I want to hear what she has to say.”

Natasha blinked slowly, looking between Peter and Tony who were currently in the middle of some sort of unspoken standoff.

“Peter…” Tony said warningly, but Peter didn’t budge, simply copying his tone

“Dad…”

Natasha couldn’t help but laugh quietly at the interaction. “Jesus Tony, he really is just like you, isn’t he?”

Tony sighed. “In the best and worst ways, apparently.”

“Which means I won’t give up until I get an answer,” Peter informed them both, leaning forward on his elbows and grinning confidently in a way that looked too much like Tony.

“Where did you even come up with this question?” Tony asked Peter, who shrugged noncommittally

“I don’t know. I was thought of it.”

“You just…” Tony started, then stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Kiddo, I love you, but what the fuck?”

“You raised me,” Peter shot back, causing Tony to fall silent long enough he could turn back to Natasha and ask “If you don’t want to die, Auntie Nat, why were you born?”

“Peter, what about me has given you the impression that I _can _die?” Natasha shot back, smirking slightly at the way Peter’s eyes widened. Clearly, that hadn’t been the answer he had expected.

“Are you immortal?” Peter whispered in awe.

“I just might be,” Natasha whispered back, ruffling Peter’s hair because the kid just looked too adorable not to.

Peter nodded like he believed her completely and slid off the couch. “That makes total sense. Thanks, Auntie Nat.”

Then Peter walked out of the room like nothing had just happened. Natasha waited until she was sure he was out of earshot before asking Tony

“Is this a normal occurrence in the house?”

“What, Peter appearing out of nowhere and asking those kinds of questions?” Tony sighed deeply and nodded. “The good news it means that he likes you enough to ask. The bad news is, he’s probably never going to stop now. Especially since you told him you’re immortal. Which, by the way, I don’t condone you lying to my kid.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow challengingly. “Who said I was lying?”


	2. Captain Zombie America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for the mention/description of an almost panic attack and slightly spiraling thoughts. It's nothing too bad, but be safe kiddos.   
Oh, and also for mentions of zombies and mentioned violence

On Saturday’s, Tony and Peter would make breakfast for the entire team. It was one of the few times they all ate at the same time and in the same space. Peter loved these breakfasts the most, not only because everyone always told him how good a job he did making the food, but also because he loved having all of his family together. They always told him the best the stories, especially Uncle Clint and Auntie Nat. Plus, it was one of the few times that Mr. America seemed to really be happy and not lonely, which was good because a lot of times he seemed really sad.

His dad said that it was because Mr. America had been frozen for almost 70 years and didn’t have anybody left beside the Avengers. Which must have been pretty sad, Peter thought, even though it was really cool he had been brought back from the dead and all.

Peter frowned, pausing with his fork halfway to his mouth as he considered that. If Mr. America had been dead, and now he wasn’t anymore, did that…

Did that make him a zombie?

Peter glanced over at Steve, who was currently arguing with his dad over something Peter hadn’t caught. He didn’t _look _like any zombie Peter knew, and he didn’t _act _like one either. But what if he was just really good at hiding his secret? Or what if he was only a zombie at night and they didn’t know it? What if he was just slowly turning into one and so now he seemed normal but they would wake up one day to him trying to eat their brains?! What if-

“Kiddo,” Peter was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Tony calling him. He jumped, looking over at his dad with wide and terrified eyes, suddenly aware of the fact he wasn’t breathing the way he should. Tony’s face immediately shifted into one of concern, and in a matter of seconds he was out of his seat and crouching at Peter’s side. “Peter, sunflower, I need you to take a deep breath. You remember how to do that? Breath in, good, you’re doing so good, hold it. Okay now breathe back out for me.”

Tony repeated the instructions a few more times until Peter had his breathing back under control. He still looked visibly upset over whatever had caused him to panic in the first place, and so, tucking a stray curl behind his son’s ear, Tony asked: “Do you want to tell me what happened, kiddo, that got you so worked up?”

Peter nodded, glancing warily over his shoulder at Steve as he whispered to his dad “Is Captain America a zombie?”

Well. That wasn’t what he had been expecting. Tony tilted his head as he tried to figure out Peter’s reasoning. “I’m not sure I follow your thoughts, Peter. Can you explain to me why you think Capsicle is a zombie?”

“Well…” Peter started, shifting anxiously in his chair when he noticed that Steve was watching them closely, having overheard the conversation with his super hearing. Peter bit his lip, looking down at his lap as he said: “You’re going to think I’m overreacting and being dumb.”

“Hey, what did I say about calling yourself mean names?” Tony scolded lightly, tapping Peter on the nose in hopes of making the boy smile. Peter’s lips twitched upwards for a second, which Tony counted as enough of a victory to continue “I promise sunflower, neither me or Cap are going to think you’re being dumb. If he does, I’ll beat him up.”

That got a real smile out of Peter, who giggled quietly at the thought of his dad fighting Captain America. It would never happen, but if it did Peter had no doubt his dad would win. With or without the suit. Probably. Definitely with the suit though.

“I was just thinking… if Mr. America was frozen in ice for so long before they found him, that means he was brought back from the dead, right? And the only people who come back from the dead are zombies. So, wouldn’t that make Mr. America a zombie?” Peter asked, his voice dangerously close to tears as he looked between his dad and Steve trying to gauge both of their reactions at once. “And if he’s a zombie does that mean he’s gonna turn evil and try to eat us all or something? Because I don’t wanna get turned into a zombie and I don’t want anyone else too either cause you’re all my family and I don’t wanna…”

Peter trailed off as he started to cry, launching himself out of his chair and into Tony’s arms without warning. Tony fell back on his feet as he caught Peter, pulling him safely to his chest before standing up, nodding at Steve to follow him into the living room so they could finish this conversation in private.

Once the three of them had settled on the couch, Tony coaxed Peter to lift his head and look at him. Wiping away the tears from his cheeks, Tony assured him “Sunflower, Captain America is _not _a zombie. I know, I know. You’re not _wrong _in your reasoning kiddo, technically Cap did come back to life after being frozen for years, but he wasn’t really dead in that sense. It was more like he was frozen in suspended animation for a long while until they dug him out and warmed him up again.”

“So, he’s not a zombie?” Peter sniffled, looking over his dad’s shoulder at Steve. Tony shook his head, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead as he confirmed

“No Peter, Capsicle isn’t a zombie. He might be a giant asshole but…”

Peter giggled, slapping Tony’s shoulder scoldingly before he crawled out his lap and across the couch to Steve.

“I’m really glad you’re not a zombie, Mr. ‘Merica. I like having you as part of our family even though you bicker with daddy a lot. It wouldn’t be the same without you here.”

“I like being here too, Peter,” Steve responded, causing Peter’s face to split into a wide grin. And as two small arms wrapped around him in a hug, Steve couldn’t help but feel like he was telling the truth about that. For the first time since coming out of the ice, he finally seemed to be finding a place to belong.


	3. The Hulk is Bruce's Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uncle Bruce, where do you put your angry when you’re not mad?”  
"I... don't know, Peter."

Like most afternoons, Peter was sitting in the lab doing his homework. Or well, he was supposed to be doing his homework, but Tony had left ten minutes ago to take a phone call and without his dad there to keep him on task he had started to get distracted. It wasn’t his fault; it’s just that doodling the Avengers on the side of his homework was a lot more fun than solving dumb math problems he already knew how to do.

Currently, he was working on doodling the Hulk. It wasn’t a great drawing; Peter wasn’t super great at art even though Mr. America had been teaching him and he was getting better! It looked more like a vaguely defined blob than the Hulk, but hey it was close enough.

Across the lab, Dr. Banner was working on something at his station that Peter wasn’t allowed to know about (apparently it was super top secret, although he promised if it worked out, he would show Peter at the end). Peter liked Dr. Banner, even though all the people at school said he wasn’t as cool as the Hulk. They just didn’t understand all the awesome science stuff that he had done!

Like the Hulk! He was the coolest of all the science stuff Dr. Banner had done, even though Peter didn’t really understand how it worked exactly. Because the Hulk only appeared when Dr. Banner was super mad. So where was he the rest of the time?

Peter frowned. Forget doing homework, he needed an answer to that question now.

Looking around to make sure his dad hadn’t come back yet, Peter slipped off his stool and walked over to where Bruce was working, tugging on the sleeve of his lab coat to get his attention. “Uncle Bruce!”

“Hmm? Peter? What’s up, do you need help with something?” Bruce asked, turning away from his station to look at Peter.

“Where do you put your angry when you’re not mad?” Peter asked as if it was the most important question in the world. Which, to the 8-year-old it might as well be, even though Bruce didn’t quite understand what he meant.

“My angry? Like the emotion?” Bruce questioned, his eyebrows furrowing together as he tried to piece out exactly what Peter meant. “I’m sorry Peter, I don’t know exactly what you’re asking, do you think you could explain it more?”

“You know, your angry,” Peter said exasperated, gesturing to the small Hulk figurine Tony had placed on Bruce’s workstation a while back. “Him! Where do you put your angry when you’re not mad?”

“Peter… Are you asking what happens to Hulk when I’m not him?” Bruce asked slowly, and Peter nodded excitedly because yes that is exactly what he wanted to know. Bruce frowned, looking down at Peter as he tried to figure out how to explain to an 8-year-old exactly how his powers worked. It wasn’t like there was exactly an easy answer…

After a few minutes, Bruce sighed, defeated, and decided that the best course of action was simply to tell the kid the truth. “I don’t exactly know, Peter. Why don’t you come back to me in a few years after I’ve worked on it?”

Peter nodded. “That’s fair. Thank you, Uncle Bruce, for trying.”

Bruce smiled, ruffling Peter’s hair before the boy had a chance to run off.

It wasn’t until Peter was out of the lab doors that Bruce remembered he was supposed to be doing his homework.

“Peter!”


	4. Thor's Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Thor, how did people create language?"

Whenever Thor came to visit, Peter would beg God to read him stories, especially before bed. Peter was fascinated by the way Thor talked, and completely delighted by the enthusiasm he would put into each character he read. Peter didn’t even mind that their storytimes were often littered with Thor asking questions about various Migardian things mentioned in the books he didn’t understand. If anything it made the stories more enjoyable because he got to explain things while Thor listened with rapt attention. 

Sometimes in their readings, Thor would come across a word he didn’t understand, only to realize after Peter explained it that there was a different name for it on Asgard. Although the same language, the two had distinctly different dialects which made them almost completely separate in some regards. 

Peter found that the most fascinating of all. The fact that the language he and Thor grew up learning was so similar yet so separate was a mind-blowing thing to think about. Especially when you thought about the fact that people in other places also had different dialects, or languages, all different words for the same set of things. 

Peter was thinking about this one day while he was coloring on his Stark pad on one end of the couch, waiting until his dad said it was time for bed so Thor could read him a story. The god sat on the other end of the couch watching tv and chatting with Steve about something to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. 

It was amazing, Peter thought as he watched the pair, that two people from completely different lives could talk to each other and understand what they meant, all because society had decided that certain noises meant certain things. Because that’s all language was. It was just a bunch of noises strung together and given meaning. 

Peter crawled across the couch so that he was sitting next to Thor, tapping his arm lightly in hoping to gain his attention. Thor looked over, a wide smile on his face and pulled Peter into a half hug as a greeting, asking “Ah, young Peter, is it time for your story already?” 

Peter shook his head, squirming in Thor’s grasp so he could turn to look up at him before saying "Mr. Thor, I was just thinking and… How did people create language? I mean, words are just a bunch of sounds we gave meaning, but how did people decide what meaning each sound made? How did they decide how to write those sounds down? And how did different people decide that different sounds all meant the same thing?"

Thor blinked slowly, perplexed by Peter’s question because truthfully he had no idea what the answer was. He looked over at Steve to see if he had any clue, but the super soldier just shrugged unhelpfully in response. 

Thor looked back down at Peter, who was patiently waiting, and said “That truly is a good question, but I am afraid I don’t know the answer.”

Peter felt his face fall in disappointment. “Oh.”

“But,” Thor continued, smiling when Peter perked back up slightly “Perhaps we could research it together on the Stark pad of yours until it is your bedtime.”

“Really?” Peter asked, eyes shining with excitement, and Thor couldn’t help but laugh at his complete 360. 

“Of course, Peter Tonyson. It is always a joy to learn new things with you.”

Peter grinned, scrambling back across the couch to grab his Stark pad at lightning speeds before tucking himself back into Thor’s side. 

Steve chuckled nearly inaudibly at the pair, taking out his phone to sneak a photo to the group chat of the two of them huddled together doing research. He got up, turning off the tv before he left the room so that Peter and Thor were able to work in peace. 

… 

When Tony came to find Peter a little over an hour later for bed, he was still sitting in the same position as in the picture beside Thor.

The only difference between the photo and the real-life he was seeing was that right now, both Thor and Peter seemed to be asleep and the Stark Pad was now black on the couch beside them. 

Tony snapped a dozen photos of his own, mostly to keep for the day he needed to embarrass Peter, and then walked over to the couch to pick up his son and carry him to bed. 

He was almost getting too big for this, if Tony was being honest, or maybe he was just getting too old. Either way, it wasn’t exactly easy for him to lift Peter off the couch and into his arms. But once his kid was there, snuggled against his chest and still asleep, Tony couldn’t help but smile softly, love bubbling up with adoration as he looked down at the most important person in his life. 

For a moment it reminded Tony of the first day he brought Peter home, and how up until that moment he had been sure he had fucked up until he looked down and saw those brown eyes staring up at him and Tony knew, he  _ knew  _ that his heart was wrapped around Peter’s finger. He would do anything for his kid. 

And that included carrying Peter to bed when he fell asleep somewhere else, no matter how big he got.


	5. In Which Peter Breaks Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god, how do we know we’re real?”   
“That’s what I just asked you!”

Peter liked talking to Clint. Mostly because he never seemed to run out of fascinating stories to tell, and he never once “kiddy-fied” them the way that Mr. America usually did in his stories. Plus, he always seemed to be able to tell when Peter had a question before he even got a chance to ask and knew when he needed to explain things differently so Peter could understand. And there was something comforting about being around Clint that Peter couldn’t exactly place, but reminded him of the same sort of steadiness that came from his own dad. Which probably meant Clint would be a really good dad someday (If he wasn’t already. He hadn’t mentioned it but Peter just got the vibes he probably was).

Anyways, Clint had become Peter’s go-to person when he had a question and couldn’t find his dad. So, when one afternoon while playing the Sims, when he began to ponder reality as one does when you play for too long, Peter decided to go looking for his favorite Uncle for advice.

Clint was sitting with his back facing the elevator when Peter arrived on the common floor, so like any good nephew would, Peter decided to capitalize on the moment for a perfect sneak attack. Luckily, Aunt Natasha had been training him to be a spy, so Peter was able to get on the couch behind him without ever being noticed.

“Hey, Uncle Clint-“

As soon as Peter spoke, Clint screamed, falling off the couch in shock. Instantly Peter burst into giggles, that only grew when Clint narrowed his eyes at him in mock anger,

“Peter Benjamin Stark, what the _fuck?!”_

“I’m sorry Uncle Clint,” Peter apologized through his giggles, not sounding sorry at all. “Auntie Nat said if she taught me to be a spy, I had to practice on you.”

Clint huffed, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. “Next time you want spy lessons, ask me so that we can get her back.”

“Will you teach me how to shoot your bow?” Peter asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought. “That would be so cool Uncle Clint, you have to teach me, please?”

“You’re going to have to ask your dad for permission on that one, Peter. He might not want you messing around with something like that until you’re older.” Clint replied, climbing back onto the couch where had been sitting earlier, this time angling himself sideways so that he could face Peter while they talked. “But I _can _teach you how to sneak around in the vents without getting caught and use them to your advantage.”

Peter grinned widely, bouncing in his seat at the idea. “It has to be when Auntie Nat is busy though or else she might catch on to what we’re doing and then we’ll never surprise her.”

“Nat really has been training you, hasn’t she?” Clint questioned, and Peter nodded eagerly.

“I’m not supposed to talk about it though or else it would give away my secrets.”

“Of course,” Clint nodded seriously, miming locking his lips before he handed Peter the fake key, which the boy tucked into his pocket to make sure it wasn’t lost. Once Clint was sure this was done, he asked “Was practicing Nat’s training the only reason you came down here, Peter? Or did you need something else?”

“Oh!” Up until that moment Peter had completely forgotten about his question, but now it was back in a rush, and he tripped over his words slightly as he asked “How do you know- I mean how do I- how do I know that I’m me and you’re you and we’re all not just a big dream or like part of a simulation or something?”

“Well-” It took a minute for Clint to process Peter’s question, his eyes widening slowly the longer he thought about it, and realized to his growing horror “_Oh my god, how do we know we’re real?” _

“That’s what I just asked you!” Peter cried, rolling his eyes at his Uncle. Clint didn’t respond, but instead continued to stare straight ahead without really looking at anything. “Uncle Clint…?”

Peter poked Clint’s shoulder, but the man didn’t even flinch. Peter sighed, exasperated, and crossed his arms in a pout. “Great. He’s broken. Now I’m never going to get to know my question.”

After waiting a few minutes to see if Clint would start working again, Peter got bored and jumped off the back of the couch to head back to his room. If he wasn’t going to get an answer to his question, he might as well get back to his Sims before dinner time.


	6. 3am With Iron Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad, do you know where the end of the universe is?"

“Dad!” It was nearing 3am when Peter jumped onto the bed beside Tony, shaking his dad awake with one hand as his other held onto his teddy bear, causing it to admit a soft blue light that was lighting up Peter’s face.

Tony squinted against the light to try as he tried to read Peter’s face, and he let out a quiet groan when it occurred to him his son both looked and sounded far too awake for him to have ever had been asleep in the first place. “Peter, you’re supposed to be _asleep._”

“I know, but Mr. Thor was reading to me about space before bed and so then when I tried to go to sleep I couldn’t so I got up and started to read some more and then I started thinking about stuff and I had questions, so I had to come ask you because I wouldn’t be able to sleep until I did.” Peter explained, bouncing slightly on his knees as he spoke, and Tony groaned again because it was too late to have this much energy.

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter, pulling his son down onto the bed next to him and Peter happily scurried under the covers the second he had the chance. Once the boy was settled against his side and mostly still, Tony said “Okay kiddo, ask your question, but we’re going to sleep after this because you and I both need it.”

“Dad, do you know where the end of the universe is? Is there an end of the universe? What does it look like, is it just like a big wall or something out there in space? Or does the universe never end? And how would we know either way unless we reached the end?” Peter asked, his words coming out quickly but clearly in a way that meant he had clearly been thinking this over for quite some time.

Tony paused, looking down at the expectant face of his son, and sighed tiredly. “That’s a really complicated question, sunflower. There is something called the edge of the observable universe, which is everything that we can see from earth, but there’s still stuff beyond that. We just can’t reach it because it’s so far away.”

“But then how can we know it’s there?” Peter asked curiously, blinking wide-eyed up at Tony, waiting for a response.

“It’s… complicated, Peter. We can talk about it the morning if you want, but right now I think we both need to go to bed.” As if on cue Peter yawned, and suddenly a wave of sleepiness washed over him as he snuggled further into his dad’s chest.

“Mhm’kay. G’night dad. I love you.”

Tony smiled softly, pressing a kiss into Peter’s curls. “I love you too, sunflower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading! I've hoped you enjoyed this fic.   
If you did... stay tuned because there's more coming that involves Sunflower Peter. Including a few crossovers that (hopefully) y'all will enjoy.   
And of course more interactions between Peter and the Avengers


End file.
